<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎物 II 2 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831645">猎物 II 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* BDSM预警<br/>* S0M1预警<br/>* 警官赫 vs 设计师海<br/>* 请大家自行避雷<br/>* 本章预警：鞭打，谈恋爱(？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎物 II 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蓝夜里几乎每个dom都有一间自己的房间。李赫宰作为蓝夜的高级会员，他的房间是一间小套房，设备齐全，当然工具也更花样百出。</p><p>当他领着李东海往自己房间里走的时候，内心警惕，慌张，但更多的是兴奋。</p><p>从他入这个圈子以来，从来都是主宰别人的人。他掌控他的奴隶，占有他的奴隶。他喜欢他的奴隶被鞭打以后身上留下的红痕，也喜欢他的奴隶被各种玩具玩到粉红的身体和逐渐积攒水雾的眼睛。</p><p>而现在身后那个人想当他的主人，这是从未有过的刺激体验。他只是幻想李东海的小手抚摸自己的身体，他就硬了。</p><p>关门落锁，李东海倚靠在门上，又一次用眼睛上下打量了一番李赫宰，抑制不住的心跳。</p><p>他不能让他的猎物跑了。</p><p>“我们开始？”李东海的声音打破了房间里的寂静。</p><p>“可以。”李赫宰伸手将领口上的领带松开，“想怎么玩？”</p><p>李东海伸手将松松垮垮的领带拽住，将那人拉向自己，接过他的动作开始一颗一颗接衬衫的扣子，手似有似无地抚过胸前的两点，感受到那人也同样有些压制的喘息。</p><p>李东海稍稍抬头，张嘴咬住了李赫宰的耳垂，又用舌头舔了舔，开口诱惑道：“自己脱裤子。”</p><p>“咔”的一声皮带松开，随后被抽出，李赫宰随意地解开了西装裤的扣子拉下拉链让裤头敞开，便不再动作，反而伸手去解李东海的衬衫扣子。</p><p>“不能只有我一个人脱吧。”</p><p>李东海制止了李赫宰的动作，笑得妩媚，“我喜欢穿着衣服调教我的奴隶。”</p><p>“如果先生撑得过十鞭，我再脱也不迟。”</p><p>李赫宰大方地收回手，连着内裤把自己脱干净，勾起李东海的下巴上前咬了咬那人的下唇，“那我们拭目以待。”</p><p>李东海不以为意地笑了笑，他有信心，他能将他的猎物收入囊中。</p><p>转身在墙上挑了一条散鞭，手腕动作着让鞭子一下一下拍击着自己的手掌，回过神对盯着自己动作的李赫宰说道：“跪下。”</p><p>李赫宰没有动作，只是站在原地等着李东海向他走来，然后一把搂住李东海的腰轻声说道：“先生现在就要用调教奴隶的姿态对我吗？”</p><p>“可我现在还不是您的奴隶，您这个命令我不想做。”</p><p>拿着鞭子在李赫宰赤裸的胸口画着圈，时而蹭上有些发硬的小红豆，感受着那人有些颤抖的身体，李东海笑着从李赫宰怀里钻出来，拉着李赫宰往墙边的一个X型的架子走去。</p><p>举起李赫宰的手束缚在X架的上端，然后蹲下身把脚上的束缚也做好，拿着鞭子的手柄勾住李赫宰的下巴，开口说道：“那就站着，反正不管先生是什么姿势，我都能让您射出来。“</p><p>“那就试试。”李赫宰被绑在X型的架子上没有一丝恐惧，对着李东海笑得痞气。</p><p>“啊——！”</p><p>猝不及防地被李东海甩了一鞭，李赫宰惊叫出声。他没想到这个看着没有什么爪子的小猫打起人来一点也不手下留情，身上刚刚被打过的地方开始泛红。</p><p>李东海打了一鞭以后觉得缺了点什么，转身又到了存放道具的柜子前，在一个抽屉里看到了一条黑色丝带，拿着那条黑色丝带走到李赫宰面前蒙住了那人的双眼，打结的动作时抬头吻住了那人的唇，“先生，这样会有更有感觉的吧。”</p><p>说罢便又转动手腕，散鞭划破空气甩在了李赫宰胸前。</p><p>不知道是不是该感叹李东海的手法高超，散鞭上的每一条皮条都相继准确地划过乳尖，疼痛伴随着快感从乳尖传来，让李赫宰的性器挺立了起来。</p><p>“先生，只是第二鞭而已，您就硬了。”李东海伸手弹了弹李赫宰的那根。</p><p>之前李赫宰从未挨过鞭子，从来只有他甩着鞭子调教别人的份，现在却被面前这人甩了两鞭，心里说不出是怎么样的感觉。</p><p>被蒙着眼看不到李东海的动作，却在脑海里想象着。那人是怎么样的姿势鞭打自己的，有没有在看到自己颤抖时露出得逞的猫咪笑。就只是想象了几下李东海的动作和表情，李赫宰就觉得全身像火烧一样。</p><p>李东海对他，有致命的诱惑。</p><p>他突然没那么自信，自己能不能撑过这十鞭。</p><p>但还是嘴硬道：“我硬起来，只不过是因为先生您太诱人了……啊——！”</p><p>又被甩了一鞭，这次在大腿根部。散乱开的鞭子有一部分滑过会阴，让李赫宰握紧拳头。</p><p>“先生，舒服吗。”李东海伸手捏住了一遍的乳头，让李赫宰持续颤抖着。</p><p>“嗯……舒服……再来。”</p><p>接下来的几鞭李东海甩在了胸前，腹肌上和大腿根部，还有一下直接甩在了李赫宰的那根上，但这一下收了力度，只是粗糙的皮质鞭子滑过敏感的龟头，让李赫宰的性器吐出好多清液。</p><p>李赫宰的持久力其实一向惊人，但却因为眼前那人太过让他心动，一举一动对他来说都极具诱惑，几鞭以后确实让他想要射精，但却还是死死咬牙坚持着。</p><p>还剩下最后两鞭，李赫宰在心里不断给自己鼓劲。</p><p>可就在这时，李东海靠近李赫宰，一只手圈着李赫宰的脖子，一边咬着李赫宰的耳朵诱惑着那人：“射出来吧，先生不是很爽吗？”</p><p>像是一个恶魔的声音，不断在李赫宰耳边重复着。</p><p>李东海的唇从耳朵不断下移，吻上了白皙的脖颈，然后一口咬住了李赫宰的喉结，手上再次动作，一鞭甩在了被清液沾湿的性器上。</p><p>李赫宰的大脑一片空白，喘着粗气被李东海抱住。等意识逐渐清晰起来的时候才发现自己中了眼前这个恶魔的圈套。</p><p>他射了。</p><p>那人调情技术真是连他也招架不住。</p><p>“好吧，我认输。”李赫宰歪着头吻了一下紧紧抱着自己的男人。</p><p>那人丢了散鞭，伸手去解李赫宰手脚的束缚，拉过人坐在皮质沙发上，开口宣示主权。</p><p>“先生，您是我的了。”</p><p>“现在可以告诉我你的名字吗？”李东海抓着李赫宰修长的手指把玩着。</p><p>“Hyuk。”简单明了的回答。</p><p>可李东海不开心，他不想知道那人游戏里的名字，皱着眉开口说道：“真名。”</p><p>李赫宰歪过头看着这个居然十鞭就把自己弄射了的人，就算输了也没有失了自己的傲气，反正眼前这个人太让他心动了。</p><p>如果是这个人，他愿意当他的奴隶。</p><p>“你先告诉我？”李赫宰反问道。</p><p>李东海气鼓鼓的，这个奴隶一点也不乖，但还是乖乖说了自己的名字。</p><p>“李东海。”</p><p>“李赫宰。”</p><p>李东海满意地眯着眼点头，突然想起什么的抬起头，整个人坐到了李赫宰身上。</p><p>“还有一件事。”李东海低下头，跟李赫宰额头抵着额头，“当我男朋友。”</p><p>李赫宰惊讶地抬起头看着自己身上的人，对上那人的眼睛时，看到了那人眼里的自己。</p><p>“李东海先生，您这告白未免太简单又太霸道了吧。”</p><p>李东海笑着，他一点也不担心李赫宰会拒绝他，“那你答不答应。”</p><p>“我答应你。”</p><p>“我的主人。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>